Bad Hair Day
by Curious Nightmare
Summary: My first story! Bakura gets a dye job. Rating just for caution.


Guess what peoples? I've got some shocking news. Ready? Okay, here goes. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Thank you, and now to the story.  
  
Bad Hair Day Ch1: Dye  
  
Bakura had once again taken control of Ryou's body and was walking down the streets of Domino looking for something to do.  
  
Ryou was banging on his soulroom door and yelling at Bakura through their mental link to let him out. Unfortunately, Bakura wasn't paying any attention; a hypnotic spinning pole in front of a store called Barber Shop/Beauty Salon enchanted him.  
  
After pulling his eyes away from the pole he entered the shop. Ryou increased his screaming when he realized what Bakura was doing. Bakura just ignored him and went in.  
  
Inside Bakura talked to a man standing behind a chair.  
  
"Oh, hello," the man said, "Are you here to schedule an appointment?"  
  
"Er." Bakura said, not sure how to respond.  
  
/Say no!/ Ryou hissed.  
  
Bakura got an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes," Bakura said, and blocked out Ryou who was now screaming at him.  
  
"Just have a seat out there and pick a style you like, unless you just want a trim," the man said.  
  
Bakura went out and started looking through the books. he was horrified at some of the pictures.  
  
//Ryou, what is this?// Bakura asked, annoyed, opening the link back up.  
  
/You just made an appointment to get a haircut Bakura! I told you to say no, but would you listen to me? Nooo, you know so much, why should you listen to me? Huh? Well now you've done it. I'm leaving you to deal with this./ Ryou shouted, then closed the link.  
  
"Stupid Hikari." Bakura mumbled.  
  
"Miss, we're ready for you," a lady said.  
  
Bakura looked around at the empty waiting area.  
  
"Please bring back the picture you choose."  
  
Bakura got up and followed her to the chair she indicated.  
  
"Do you have-"  
  
"Yes, here." Bakura said, throwing a magazine at her opened on a random page.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes, yes. Exactly like that. Now, are you going to stand around all day or get working?" Bakura snapped.  
  
"Okay." She said and got to work.  
  
After she was done, Bakura looked dumbstruck at his reflection while Ryou laughed his head off.  
  
Bakura's hair was no longer white and spiky, instead it was Black, Orange, and Yellow striped and down.  
  
"What did you do to my hair!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"Just what you asked me to. I asked you if you were sure and you insisted," she said.  
  
Bakura sent her to the shadow realm and left.  
  
Bakura ran down the nearest alley and switched places with Ryou who still looked normal.  
  
/Well baka, have we learned our lesson?/  
  
Bakura mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like yes.  
  
Ch2: Stuck  
  
Ryou could not pass this opportunity up and headed to Yugi's house, trying to keep a straight face. Bakura was currently sulking and had closed the link.  
  
Yugi was surprised to see Ryou. He was laughing so hard he was crying. When he was inside Yami appeared beside Yugi.  
  
"What is it Ryou?" Yami asked.  
  
"B-B-Bakura *lol* h-h-hair!" Ryou continued laughing.  
  
"What did Bakura do to his hair?" Yugi asked, interested in what could possibly be so funny.  
  
Ryou managed to calm down and force Bakura out of the ring. Yami and Yugi were in shock for a moment then started laughing.  
  
"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Bakura yelled at the three now choking on the floor.  
  
"You're really scary like that Bakura," Yami said in mock seriousness, "Why, you might actually be able to scare people with that look."  
  
"Shut up Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"How did it happen Ryou?" Yugi asked, calming down.  
  
"Well, baka here got bored and decided to take over. I was locked in my soulroom. Bakura ended up in front of the Barber Shop/Beauty Salon downtown and went in. He scheduled an appointment and chose a random hairstyle. I warned him multiple times but he just shut down our connection. Next thing I knew the new Bakura was there. The first alley we got to we traded places." Ryou said happily, ignoring the death glares from Bakura.  
  
"Now maybe you'll stop taking control of Ryou so much," Yugi said.  
  
"Don't hold your breath. As soon as my hair's back to nor-" Bakura started, but was cut off by insane laughter, "What?"  
  
"Small problem Bakura," Ryou said.  
  
"And what would that be?" Bakura growled.  
  
"Well, the dye they use there is permanent." Yugi said.  
  
"And since you're a spirit, your hair won't grow out." Yami said.  
  
"I'M STUCK LIKE THIS?" Bakura screamed in horror.  
  
"Basically, yeah," Yugi said.  
  
"That's why you should listen to your hikari. He knows what he's talking about." Yami said.  
  
Bakura glowered but he knew they were right.  
  
"So I'm stuck...permanently?" Bakura asked, panicked.  
  
"Unless Ryou has pity on you." Yugi said.  
  
"And I'm not so sure I want to." Ryou said.  
  
"If you don't you'll regret it." Bakura growled.  
  
"You know what. I've got my camera here, why don't we take pictures and show them to everybody. Prove what a baka he is." Yami said.  
  
"No! Please don't torture me like this. I'll do anything." Bakura pleaded, getting on his knees and holding out his hands.  
  
"Alright, but you have to be nicer. And no more beating me." Ryou said.  
  
"I swear on my grave. Now, what do I have to do?" Bakura asked.  
  
Ch3: Bleach  
  
Ryou left Yugi with Yami and Bakura while he went out to get some whitewash. That would be about the only thing that would remove the black. He also needed some more gel.  
  
Bakura had been insulted that Ryou was going to use laundry stuff on his hair, but he wanted his it back to normal so he agreed.  
  
When Ryou got back, Bakura was sitting on the couch looking ill tempered and impatient. Yami and Yugi were on chairs watching him. When Ryou came in, Bakura got up.  
  
"Well, did you get it?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yes." Ryou said, heading into the bathroom. Bakura followed him.  
  
"I'd advise not wearing anything with color in it." Ryou said.  
  
"Why not?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Whitewash takes all color out." Ryou said. He had changed into white.  
  
"Let's just get this done." Bakura said, still wearing his jeans and T- shirt.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." Ryou sighed.  
  
The next few minutes were utter turmoil. Bakura was screaming his head off due to the fact that he had gotten the stuff in his eyes.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN YOU EYES BAKA!" Ryou yelled.  
  
"MY EYES! MY CLOTHES!" Bakura had just noticed that his clothes were covered in big splotches of white with barely any color left.  
  
"At least your hair's back to normal." Ryou said, cleaning up.  
  
They went back downstairs.  
  
"Tomb Robber, love the outfit. What happen? Lose a fight with a bottle of dye?" Yami asked.  
  
"Shut up Pharaoh! Ow my eyes!"  
  
Bakura's eyes were still sore even though Ryou had washed them out.  
  
"Quit complaining and remember your promise," Ryou said.  
  
"Or what?" Bakura asked, pushing Ryou to the ground, "I'm going to go eat."  
  
Ryou got up and followed Bakura to the kitchen. He saw Bakura stick a closed can into the microwave and ran back to the others, pulling them under the couch.  
  
*BANG* The microwave exploded. Bakura came out charred and looking extremely mad.  
  
"*Twitch* Now, what did I promise again?" Bakura asked. 


End file.
